fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 87
Lucy vs. Juvia is the 87th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Lucy has now two opponents: Juvia and Trinity Raven's member Vidaldus. Juvia gets the upper hand and uses her Water to drown Lucy inside her water body. In her body, Juvia tells Lucy that she is not doing this on purpose, but she wants to join Fairy Tail and make friends. Just when Juvia is about to give the final blow, Lucy summons Aquarius inside Juvia's water body. Aquarius attacks everyone and while Vidaldus absorbs water, he loses control on Juvia. Lucy and Juvia then uses Unison Raid and defeat Vidaldus. After the battle, Lucy and Juvia consider each other as friends. Summary Juvia is still under Vidaldus’ control, and he explains that when women become his succubus, they can only obey his orders. He orders Juvia to attack Lucy, who, at first doesn’t try to fight Juvia, but tries to snap her out of it. Evil Juvia tears Lucy's new dress she got from Cancer, while making a snide comment about Lucy's breasts. Vidaldus says that he likes to see these things. Juvia using her Water, Water Cane, whips Lucy; she says that this is not rock but sadism. Lucy says if Juvia fights her seriously, she may not win this battle. Juvia cannot hear anything but Vidaldus’ orders, while inside Juvia’s body, Lucy hears Juvia’s heart talking to her, saying how much she loves Fairy Tail, talking about the warmth and joy the guild gave her. She apologizes for her actions, saying that she would never do what she is doing to a comrade and says she brings only sadness with her while shedding tears. When Lucy gets out, Juvia is ordered to finish her off, but Lucy says that one who cries for her friends will never be rejected by Fairy Tail. She has an idea, when Juvia approaches her using the Water Jigsaw, she sticks her hand in Juvia's water body and summons Aquarius, the Water Bearer. Aquarius' temper is as bad as always, and she attacks everyone inside the battlefield. Vidaldus begins to absorb the water using his Hair Magic, and by doing so, loses control of Juvia. Now both free, they reach for each other's hand, and when they finally touch, a Unison Raid, a powerful type of Magic, occurs. Jellal is shocked seeing that these two managed to activate such a strong Magic. The water is greatly amplified, and from the absorption, Vidaldus’ hair falls of before he is completely knocked out. Before leaving, Aquarius threatens Lucy again and Juvia too is frightened, and in the following moments, Lucy accepts Juvia as a friend and comrade. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Sound Magic * |Wōtā}} * ** ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius * *Hair Magic Spells used * |Wōtā Jigusō}} * |Wōtā Kāne}} *Absorb * Abilities used * |Yunizon Reido}} Weapons used *Urn Items used *Magical Guitar *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Navigation